


Place of Work

by ami_ven



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “This is a place of work.”
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 27





	Place of Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "lust"

“No,” said Gwen.

Jack and Ianto both froze, leaning together and about to kiss, then turned to blink at her. “Beg your pardon?” Ianto said.

She scowled. “No. This is a place of work. I’m – I’m pleased you two are happy. I don’t mind a little bit of affection, now and then, but this is a _place of work_ and you will stay _dressed_ at all times.”

“But—” Jack began, but stopped at Ianto’s hand on his arm.

“That’s absolutely fair,” he said. “Right, Jack?”

“Even when the Hub is _empty_?” They both glared and he sighed dramatically. “Fine…”

THE END


End file.
